To Have You With Me
by js2801
Summary: Hermione craves for Harry's company but Harry is being a jerk. They both have a fight...What's next..find it in this fic... READ And REVIEW.


**To Have You With Me**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter and anything related.**

* * *

><p>"I don't think you care anymore." Hermione said angrily.<p>

"What does that mean? I just missed a bloody dinner. Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Harry said irately, getting fed up of their argument.

"Big deal? It was our bloody marriage anniversary. Last night it was sixth time in last one month that you promised to be with me and never came. I waited for so long for you. Everyone left when you didn't show up and then you show your face in the morning" Hermione yelled back.

"I was on an important assignment. It was an urgent call that's why I was not able to inform you." Harry replied with anger filled voice.

"Of course it's always assignments or missions. Isn't it? Do you even know the number of days you go missing without telling me, thanks to your bloody assignments? I have no idea where you are or when you would come back. And you don't bother yourself to inform me." Hermione shouted.

"Sometimes we don't have time. Most of my assignments are confidential. I can't tell anybody where I am." Harry retorted back.

"Same old excuses. Isn't it?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You think I am lying." Harry said with fuming voice.

"What else I should think. For last 8 months, you have been like this. Whenever I want you to be with me, you give me those hopeless excuses of yours." Hermione replied with enraged voice.

"They are not just excuses, I have to work. Bad wizards create problems. And being an Auror it's my duty to capture them." Harry replied loudly.

"Is it really your assignments? If I am not wrong, for last few months, you have been spending more time with your dear partner Nora Strauss than me. Probably you enjoy her company more than mine. That's why Ron and Luna saw you both in Paris where you were having dinner with her. Your photograph was all over the wizarding papers." Hermione bellowed.

"I have already told you so many times, we were working as undercover agents. It was a part of our plan where we were posing as a loving couple." Harry shouted back.

"You both looked too cozy to be playing undercover agents." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Hermione glared at him. "You always make me suffer and guess what you don't even give a damn about it." She said.

"Oh please don't give me that shit. If anyone, it's me who has to bear constant fights with you. All you do is badger me. You just shout and get angry at me." Harry said angrily, without thinking.

They both glared at each other for some time. Nobody spoke.

Finally Hermione spoke fiercely, he eyes shining with anger. "You know what. I can't do it anymore."

"What you mean?" Harry asked feeling a little bit scared inside.

"I mean I am leaving. I don't think we will work out. All you do is hurt me. I am just fed up of everything. I can't live with a person who doesn't care about me." Hermione said in detached voice. Her eyes had started burning due to unshed tears.

"If that's what you want." Was the only thing Harry managed to say.

Harry simply stared as Hermione went into their room. He hadn't moved an inch when she came back out of the room with her packed bags.

"Goodbye Harry." Hermione said and left the house. Harry couldn't even stop her.

"She left" Harry murmured and collapsed in the floor feeling numb.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione got married 3 years after they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry was an Auror and Hermione was a healer. Harry was one of the best Auror, ministry had. Most of the time it was Harry who was selected to lead major operations on field and he has to go to other places as undercover agent. Sometimes it took him weeks or months to return.<p>

Due to this Harry was not able to spend much time with Hermione. Initially Hermione tried to be an understanding person in all this. But slowly she felt as though if Harry was ignoring her with purpose. She felt neglected and alone. She tried to tell this to Harry. He always promised that he would spend more time with her. But after few days, he would forget his promise and would again start giving more importance to his job and albeit unintentionally, abandon Hermione.

Today probably was the final straw for Hermione. Last night it was their second marriage anniversary. Hermione had asked Harry if he could come home early. He said he would be home by 6 in the evening. But he didn't turn up until 6 in the morning. That's when they both had this fight.

* * *

><p>After what seem like hours, Harry pulled himself up from the floor. He just wanted to forget about what happened.<p>

He took a quick shower and left for work.

"Hey Harry" Nora said when Harry entered his office.

Nora had joined the ministry, the same year as Harry had. They both were in the same team. She had long black hair with light gray eyes and an athletic figure.

"Hi Nora" Harry replied dejectedly and sat on his chair. He hardly spoke to anyone for the whole day. Nora tried to talk to him but he hardly replied. As they were on a mission last night, today they just had to do their remaining paperwork. Harry completely immersed himself in the work so he would not have to think about Hermione.

As their working hours were over, Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go home as Hermione wasn't there.

"Hey Harry, want to go for some drinks. Joe and Mike are coming as well" Nora said.

Harry took it as a good excuse so that he wouldn't have to go home so early.

"Yeah sure" he mumbled.

Harry along with his co-workers went to a nearby muggle pub. They just sat there and chatted about anything and everything. By the time they were done it was already 10. Harry felt heavily drunk and was feeling completely out of place.

"I think we should take him home. He's in no condition to apparate." Mike said.

"You both leave. I'll take him home." Nora said.

Both Mike and Joe nodded and left the pub.

"Harry what's wrong? You have been like this since morning." Nora asked.

Harry looked at Nora. His eyes were red from all drinking.

"Hermi…Hermione left." Harry replied in his drunken voice "Shee left me"

"Oh" Nora said.

"I don't wanna go home." Harry said in childlike voice as his mind was still in foggy by all his drinking.

He tried to get up but fell down on the floor.

Nora helped him to sit back on chair. "May be it was for good that she left. You can always come to my place." Nora suggested.

Harry gave her a disgusted look. "No I go home, to Her….Hermione. She my home I go her…home….Hermione…home…" Harry continued his talks in singsong voice as Nora dragged him out of the pub. She apparated both of them to the front of Harry's house which was just outside Hogsmead.

* * *

><p>"If you want I can stay here." Nora recommended. Harry didn't speak as he opened the gate.<p>

Apparation has cleared Harry's drunken haze a bit. "No thanks" Harry replied and before Nora could say anything he closed the door on her face without thinking. He just wanted to be alone for now or only wanted Hermione. As Hermione wasn't there, he was going to be alone.

He turned to face the empty and cold house. As he entered the living room, it was completely dark. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was missing her a lot. Without her he was feeling vacant inside. It was like life had no meaning.

He was making his way towards the bedroom when he saw a figure lying on the couch which was facing towards the fireplace. There was no fire in the fireplace so he couldn't see who it was.

Harry took out his wand and cast a non-verbal _Lumos_ for light. As he reached near the couch he was shocked to see Hermione sleeping there under the blanket. There were trails of dried tears on her face. She looked a vulnerable in her sleep.

Harry knelt down next to her and caresses her face gently with his fingers. He couldn't believe she was here. He had thought that he had lost her, but here she was, sleeping on the couch at their home.

Hermione felt a warm touch on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes. Her brown eyes met emerald green ones.

"Harry" she whispered groggily.

* * *

><p>After Hermione had left the house, she didn't know where to go. Her parents were on vacation in US. She wanted nothing more than to go back inside in Harry's arms. But she was too angry to go inside. She was sure if she went inside they would have another row.<p>

She didn't want to go to any Weasleys' place either. She was in no mood to tell anyone what happened between her and Harry. After some thinking she shrunk her luggage and put them in her jean pocket. After that she apparated to muggle London and roamed around the city aimlessly, for rest of the day.

All she could think about was Harry. She didn't remember what her life was without Harry.

But whatever was happening for last few months had made her doubt herself. She doubted that whether Harry was happy with her or not. She knew these thoughts were ridiculous. But she couldn't help her insecurities.

By the time night returned, Hermione was exhausted. All her thoughts throughout the day led her to Harry only. She was sure of one thing that without Harry her life had no significance. Even if she had to wait for him at home alone for days, weeks, months, she would. There was no alternative for Harry in her life.

But then again she doubted whether Harry would take her back after everything she said. After a frenzied brainstorming in her mind she decided to go back home, home, where she lived with Harry, her life. She was still angry with him, but would not leave him. It was not an option anymore.

So about 8 in the evening she apparated back to home. Harry wasn't at home yet. She emptied her bags back in the room. Arranged her cloths and other things in the wardrobe and settled on the couch with a blanket in the living room, waiting for Harry. She cried silently remembering what she said to Harry. She couldn't believe herself that she even thought of leaving him, even if she was too angry to think straight. She continued to cry. She didn't remember when she fell asleep thinking about Harry.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes Harry was in front of her.<p>

"Harry" Hermione whispered groggily.

"Hermione" Harry said softly.

Hermione sat up and looked at him with doleful look on her face.

"Don't touch me" she said tiredly.

Harry looked confused. She was here, that means she would have forgiven him. Hermione seem to know what he was thinking.

"I haven't forgiven you yet. But I am not leaving you either." Hermione said trying to sound angry.

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione wasn't looking at him. She was looking at anything but Harry.

A wide grin made its way to Harry's face. He burst out laughing happily.

Hermione was startled to see Harry laughing. "Why are you laughing? I am still angry at you." Hermione said in scolding tone. Instead of stopping his laugh, this made him laugh harder. By this time Harry was feeling sober to a great extent.

Hermione huffed at this and got up to leave Harry's company. She turned around and before she could even take one step ahead, she was pulled back in Harry's arms. Her back was pressing firmly against Harry's chest.

"Where do you think, you are going Mrs. Potter?" Harry whispered in her ear in an amused voice.

"Well you Mr. Potter are not taking it seriously when I say I am angry. So I should better leave your company." Hermione replied in playful voice, all her anger forgotten.

Harry kissed her on the neck and turned her around to face him. She was smiling.

"You are such a goof Harry Potter." She said in laughing tone while caressing his cheek with her fingers.

Harry gave her a roguish grin and captured her lips in a searing kiss. After a couple of minutes they both pulled back. They both stood there, their eyes closed, breathing heavily, and both their foreheads touching.

"I am sorry for everything, for hurting you, for not being with you, for everything I said you this morning." Harry said in heartfelt voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and pulled back a little. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a light peck on his lips.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have said, what I said. I shouldn't have left. I am sorry." Hermione said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Harry wiped her tears away and hugged her securely to him.

Once her tears subsided, she looked back at Harry.

"I won't leave you alone again. I'll leave this job." Harry said earnestly as he stared in her eyes.

"No Harry. I don't want you to leave your job. I know you love your job. I just want you and some time of yours." Hermione said sincerely.

Harry smiled at her languidly. "But I love you more Hermione, more than anything else in this world. Without you this job and my life means nothing. I do this job just to make this world safe for you. But I promise, a truthful promise, that I would never leave you alone again. We will share all our happiness and sadness together." Harry said kissing her forehead.

"I love you Harry." Hermione said in tender voice.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry said back to her.

Hermione smiled at him and crushed her lips to his. Harry tightened his grip around her waist and lifted her from the ground and made his way to their bedroom.

"But I think you need to be punished for leaving." Harry whispered against her lips.

Hermione pulled back. "And how do you think, I should be punished?" Hermione asked in sultry voice.

Harry's eyes turned darker at this. "Let me show you then." He said in husky voice as they entered their bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: - Ha! I am not going to write further. It's their private thing…he he…:):):)<strong>

**So what you think? Do you like it? It's the first time I have written a detailed angst scene. Hopefully you like this. Tell me through your REVIEWS what you think of this fic….**


End file.
